The Existence of Half-Breeds
by dspprince
Summary: This fanfic summarizes the known documented details of Half-Breeds, the offsprings of humans and chimeras who were created, cloned, or born through various ways during the war, what roles were given to them during the war, and what kind of lives they lived before and after the end of the war. An interesting subject that may or may not possibly have happened in the OVA's world.


**The Existence of Half-Breeds**

There were wars between the humans of the world, and the genetically engineered human-animal hybrids, or chimeras of Jung Zorndyke, yet many keep forgetting the existence of the species groups between them, the half-breed spawns of humans and chimeras. They were called by many names from both warring sides, such as human-hybrids, humeras, or chimeras whose human-part was bigger than their animal-part.

It wasn't until after the end of the war and the death of Zorndyke did their existence became more aware to the public, and their recent births documented, thus beginning the documentation and records of both their origins and their lives during and after the war.

* * *

 **Creation and Birth** **:**

It all started during the years of the wars between the chimeras of Zorndyke, and the humans of the surviving nations, especially those of Blue Fleet. In the Stream Base in Antarctica, Zorndyke wanted to experiment and create new breeds for both the population and armies of his hybrid-mutant children, so he tried something different, something he thought was special, while many humans and chimeras would think abominable.

Zorndyke believed that the addition of half-breeds would add some human strength to his chimera army, including the human spirit and intellectual capacity. It was also assumed that Zorydyke secretly believed that the existence of half-breeds could one day bring humans and chimeras closer together, ending their conflict with each other.

The same way he used genetic engineering to create many of his hybrids and chimeras through genetic and cellular fusion or recombinant DNAs of humans with one or more animals, and growing them in his cloning labs, Zorndyke used the same method, only this time he mixed pure human genetics with chimerics ones, and thus creating and growing half-breeds, genetically being half that was pure human, and the chimeric half that was part-human and other animals.

These half-breed spawns came with their own variety of physical appearances and characteristics with varying human and chimera. Some appeared as chimeras who looked even more humanoid than others, yet humans could still confuse them with other chimeras, despite having more human-like appearance but still having chimeric features such as pointy ears, eyes that came with various pupils and inhuman spectrum of colors, claws, body fur, body scales, fins, webbed hands and feet, fangs, different muzzles, or skins with various colors and hues.

Then there were those who appeared even more human-like, appearing near-human with some chimeric features, and even having human skins and color. Some even appeared so human-like that could sometimes be confused with normal humans if their origins weren't known.

However, the engineering and growing of half-breeds in labs may not have been where they had originally first been born. It was later discovered that some of Zorndyke's creatures, ones whom many thought possible prototypes, defects, or early experiments, had the reproductive genetics of humans rather than chimeric ones, and thus half-breeds were also conceived through the mating between chimeras with human reproductive cells and those with chimeric ones, except for human infants born from chimera parents who both shared the same human reproductive cells, and were thus taken away for experiments, or killed on sight.

New ways of creating and birthing half-breeds came over the years during the war. When the chimeras would go raiding and destroying human settlements, or intercepting human spies or messengers, some very unfortunate humans found themselves captured or abducted before being taken back as prisoners.

These human prisoners, both men and women, became the subjects of cruel and horrible experiments that Zorndyke wanted to conduct, which included the experiment of a human mating with a chimera and conceiving a half-breed offspring. This was arranged by sending specific humanoid chimeras that seemed physically attractive by human terms to meet, and try to seduce and mate with the human prisoners who were chosen specifically. However, humans prisoners who failed to cooperate ended being restrained and sexually assaulted by chimeras, physically attractive or not.

The same methods of attempted seduction and force were also done with humans who had been subjected to being mutated into chimeras, and yet somehow retaining their human reproductive cells, while the ones whose reproductive cells had been mutated ended up producing chimeric offspring.

Eventually, it was proven that humans and only certain kinds of humanoid chimera species could produce half-breed offspring.

* * *

 **Role in the War:**

Much like their chimeric parents or cousins, when half-breeds were created they were programmed to serve in Zorndyke's chimeric armies, performing similar duties such as laboring in the construction of machines or producing weapons, and serving aboard the Musacas and flagships, manning the guns and cannons, or piloting Umigumos and other small combat submarines, all for the purpose of killing humans and destroying their homes.

However, as the chimeras were going beyond Zorndyke's control, so too were the half-breeds among them. Some ended up being as savagely lustful and bloodthirsty as the crews of their flagships, but because of the chimeras' growing hate for humans; many half-breeds became the subject of prejudice, treated with violence and abuse from time to time from their chimeric cousins, simply because the half-breeds were more human than them, while the more sympathetic chimeras showed the half-breeds more care, even to the point of loving and mating with them.

Also very much like some of the chimeras who were going beyond Zorndyke's control, some half-breeds began to show disobedience and rebellious behavior. In fact, some even ended up defected to Blue Fleet, usually acting as spies who were sabotaging and gathering intelligence, in hopes that they could start a new life among their human brethren, or at least get revenge on the chimeras who hurt them.

The reasons for the half-breeds defecting were a matter of perspective. For example, one half-breed defector who was a son to an aquatic chimeric female explained that while being programmed for strict obedience almost like robots, he and some of his fellow half-breeds could no longer handle the thought of being created to serve as slaves used for causing death and destruction all for a mad man who was playing God.

Guilt, sadness, and insanity grew inside the half-breeds as the years passed, warring against a parent species that may had never even started the war. Worse was whenever the half-breeds were ordered to kill humans when attacking their cities, the ones who were innocent, including children may had been among the trail of death left by the chimeras' attacks.

These were the things that raised questions for half-breeds, and they became a source that prompted a number of half-breeds to rebel and defect.

* * *

 **Aftermath:**

When Jung Zorndyke died, shot by the Blue Fleet pilot, Tetsu Hayami, the war was soon over, and humans were the victor. As for the chimeras, they stopped fighting humans after realizing that without Zorndyke they had no purpose, except their creator's final message to coexist peacefully with humans, though this task proved far too difficult for them, as it wasn't as easy as killing. The Chimeras were allowed to be left alone in Antarctica, while Blue Fleet saw to the deconstruction of the Stream Base, and any chimera who dared to attack humans again would be killed on sight.

For the half-breeds, they felt they were finally approaching a time of peace and tranquility, no longer having to serve as slaves selling their lives away, and no need to risk their lives in war, or take the lives of others. Of course, many of them had to stay with the other chimeras in Antarctica, waiting for the lingering hatred between humans and chimeras to die down, or at least until both sides come together to make peaceful arrangements, before the half-breeds could live somewhere else, maybe even closer to human settlements, which eventually happened from time to time over the years.

* * *

 **Present:**

Decades later, there were still a few conflicts here and there between humans as chimeras, as much as there were conflicts between human nations. Yet, there were also signs of progress, including chimeras who moved to live with humans in their coastal cities, or the new ones humans had built over and under seas. Sometimes there were acts of violence, prejudice, and even racism between humans and chimeras, but there were those who displayed strengths through friendship, love, and unity, learning to respect and understand each other as equals.

As for the half-breeds, though they still faced prejudice from some humans and chimeras, their lives had become much more ordinary compared to their lives during the war. Many more of them were being born from the unions between loving humans and chimeras, especially in places where both kinds lived together in more harmony.

Some half-breeds even achieved celebrity status, especially if they were born to wealthy human families and important people, or working their ways up as scientists, actors, authors, singers, artists, or medical doctors.

The first and most notable of the half-breeds of the present day was Tetsu Aya, whose mother was an aquatic chimeric woman named Mutio, and her father was Testu Hayami, the former Blue Fleet elite pilot who was famous for killing Zorndyke, ending the war, and saving mankind, as well becoming the first man to marry a chimeric woman and fathering the first half-breed child born of love in a promising new world to come.

Currently, Tetsu Aya was serving as a captain in Blue Fleet, hoping to maintain the peace for humans, chimeras, and half-breeds.


End file.
